


Movie Buff

by vusionary



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Short n sweet, Trikey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:09:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2310767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vusionary/pseuds/vusionary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael takes Trevor to a movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Buff

**Author's Note:**

> Something I thought of while I was playing GTA 5 and had Michael and Trevor go to a movie theater. I can't imagine Trevor sitting still for that long. :D  
> This is like one of the last fanfics I started of this series and the first I finished. BAH. Need to finish the other ones...

Drawn out action scenes, mushy romance, cliché ridden plots – Trevor thought he’d seen every type of movie known to man with his best friend being a movie buff in all. So when Michael approached him to go see a movie together, his immediate response was, “FUCK NO. Haven’t you seen all of them already?!”. Then he saw the sadness and rejection in Michael’s eyes and it felt like a brick hit him in the face. With a sigh, he agreed – agreed to waste an hour and a half of his life and ten dollars, all for Michael’s happiness.

Now he was sitting in the Vinewood Chinese Theater with his best friend, watching a movie that apparently Michael had helped Solomon work on, which he didn’t realize until he told him. It wasn’t even a premier or anything special like that, although it had just come out two days ago and of course Michael had to go to it with everyone, boasting about the work he had done, which Trevor could only guess consisted of walking around the studio and ordering people around and chucking his coffee at the directors whenever something went wrong. He couldn’t even remember what the name of the movie was. _Guy With a Newspaper, Newspaperman, Using Newspaper as Toilet Paper_ – which was something he’s literally done already, _Newspaper Guy Getting the Chick, Cock and Balls Gets Vagina_ ; he couldn’t remember. He just knew that it was about some guy who writes in the town’s newspaper who goes through a scandal, calls everyone else out on their bullshit, then gets the chick even though the chick says they’ll never be together, blah blah blah – typical storyline that’s been done and redone and redone again.

So it was obvious that Trevor was bored out of his mind. He shifted around in his seat constantly, chucked popcorn at the other movie goers – particularly the guy with the giant afro sitting two rows in front of them, blew raspberries to pretend he was farting, literally farting loudly on purpose to see everyone’s reactions, and even fondled himself. After all of that, he was still bored. He glanced down at his wristwatch, realizing only thirty-three minutes had gone by. He groaned in annoyance as his head fell back against the seat, slumping down in it. He felt Michael’s eyes on him, but he didn’t look at the other man.

“Will you stop and act like a normal human being?” Michael whispered to Trevor, who pouted angrily in response.

“I’m fucking bored.” Trevor grumbled, still looking in front of him towards the screen.

“Well, then entertain yourself, _without_ bothering me or anyone else.”

Trevor’s eyes darted over to Michael, who had gone back to watching the movie. Unconsciously his eyes drifted down, eyeing the other man’s crotch. _Entertain myself, huh?_ He thought to himself. Those words brought back several memories of going to the movies with Michael in the past, before the fateful events in Ludendorff. The times he actually watched the movie to some degree. Those were the days where he enjoyed the time he spent with Michael and didn’t care that he would drag him to see a movie or any of the other dumb shit that he liked. Just being with Michael and being able to spend time with him, that’s all that mattered to him.

Then Amanda came along and all of that changed. There were a few times they went to see a movie and Michael ended up bringing Amanda along – despite Amanda’s hatred for Trevor since he was creepy and Trevor’s hatred for her for stealing Michael’s attention. He felt like the guy deep in the friend-zone, put in the friend-zone by another guy rather than a girl. The three of them would be sitting together and Trevor would occasionally glance over, seeing Michael whispering flirtatiously with Amanda who would giggle at whatever he said. It pissed him off to no end, which caused him to storm out of the theater two times and another time ended in a fight between him and Michael involving their fists and nachos getting slammed into a security guard’s face. Other times he would just annoy Michael to bring his attention back to him, even for how brief that attention was.

But one particular memory stood out from the rest, where Michael had said almost the exact same thing to him: ‘entertain yourself if you’re bored’. That ended up leading to him giving Michael a blowjob during the movie. It probably was the most enjoyable ‘movie’ he had been to, considering the climax was literally Michael climaxing into his mouth and the character development involving a fat, egoistical, annoying dick turning into an embarrassed, confused with his own sexuality, whiny dick was amazing in Trevor’s opinion – the puns not the least bit amusing to Michael who told him he would never take to him to that kind of ‘movie’ ever again. Luckily it was one of the times where Amanda hadn’t come along, but he might’ve tried doing it anyways even if Amanda was there, just to piss her off and see her reaction when Michael began to enjoy it.

Now staring at Michael’s crotch, Trevor was tempted to do the same thing again. He wanted to wait a few minutes though, making sure Michael was back to being engrossed in the movie before he made his move. He sat up in his chair slowly, eyeing Michael out of the corner of his eyes, waiting for him to laugh or show some other emotion that would tell him he was completely focused on the movie. A few more minutes and Michael started to laugh, he main character in the film making some serious joke about being able to write a better article with his penis or something like that. Descending quickly, Trevor leaned his head down towards Michael’s crotch, his hands instantly going to the man’s pants to undo them.

Michael took a moment to react, his hands instantly on Trevor’s head, trying to shove him away. “What the fuck, T?!” He swore, trying to keep his voice low.

“You told me to entertain myself.” Trevor muttered into Michael’s one hand that was pressed against his face. Despite the resistance Michael was putting up, he successfully got his pants undone without much trouble. “So I’m entertaining myself.”

“This is _not_ what I meant by entertaining yourself idiot!” Michael moved his hands to Trevor’s shoulders, thinking that he would do a better job of keeping the psycho away, but he was already too late. Trevor’s mouth latched onto his dick and he grunted softly from the sudden heat. “F-Fuck.” He swore quietly, biting his bottom lip to keep himself from moaning as Trevor began to bob his head up and down his length. To not gain the attention of anyone around them, Michael stopped struggling and gave up, letting Trevor to do what he pleased. It didn’t make him any less embarrassed or worried about someone seeing them, even though they were seated close to the back and there weren’t many people in the theater. He tried keeping himself calm and quiet, compared to Trevor who was sucking his dick roughly and making plenty of slurping noises that Michael was certain everyone could hear. He grabbed the back of Trevor’s head, gripping tightly onto the little hair that was there causing Trevor to grunt sharply and pause, glaring up at him.

“Keep quiet or I’ll force you to keep quiet.” Michael growled, narrowing his eyes at the other man, who simply responded with a slight smirk. He loosened his grip on Trevor’s head and reclined in his seat, letting him resume. As much as the nagging voice in the back of his mind kept reminding him that it was Trevor sucking him off, Michael wasn’t going to deny that he was enjoying this – he just wasn’t going to admit it. He had no clue how Trevor got so good at giving blowjobs, but he didn’t really want to know, other than he could only assume his time in prison had something to do with it. He also wasn’t going to ignore the fact that Trevor was enjoying it as well, happily sucking away as if he was desperate for it. Michael knew Trevor’s weird sexual tendencies and that the man probably had some strange crush on him, but he didn’t know how far Trevor would take it with him and he honestly didn’t want to find out. A blowjob was as far as he was willing to let Trevor go.

As distracting as Trevor’s mouth was, Michael kept trying to watch the movie, despite the fact that he’d already seen it three times and also helped develop it with Mr. Richards. He, however, kept glancing down every time Trevor did something that would cause his body to jolt in reaction, even though the other man’s tongue trailing itself across his dick, massaging it, and drenching it up with his spit was enough to cause his body to spasm. Trevor knew every spot and every method that made for a satisfying and pleasurable blowjob, and Michael was grateful for that, oddly enough. It beat having a shy amateur, although that could be pretty erotic too, depending on his mood.

Trevor pulled back slightly and grasped the base of Michael’s cock, sucking on the tip briefly before letting it slip from his mouth with a wet pop. Gaping is mouth, he slowly ran his tongue along the underside of the shaft, taking the tip into his mouth and swirling his tongue around it before going back down to the base and trailing his tongue along it again, leaving a generous amount of saliva. His gaze would occasionally go up to Michael, watching his friend trying to keep his composure despite feeling the agonizing pleasure he was giving him. Michael writhing, moaning, sweating, breathing hard – it drove him insane with delight that he did everything as slowly as he could just to relish the moment he hardly got to see – even though he tried imagining it many times.

A moan partially escaped Michael’s mouth before he slapped his hand over it when Trevor took in his dick entirely, the sudden tightness causing him to also buck his hips upward which caused Trevor to gag slightly.

Trevor withdrew Michael’s dick from his mouth, clearing his throat afterwards. “You fucker.” He breathed out, looking up at Michael with an agitated expression on his face.

“Well how do you expect me to react when you do that?!” Michael responded, giving the other man an equally menacing look. Trevor didn’t respond, instead grabbing his cock and toying the tip with his tongue. A short groan vibrated within Michael’s throat since he was keeping his mouth clenched shut to prevent any more noises from coming out. His friend chuckled darkly before deep throating him again. This time Michael was able to retain his composure, his breathing the only thing becoming more erratic. He was starting to feel lightheaded, beginning to see spots in front of his eyes as Trevor picked up the pace between sucking him off and deep throating him. He let his head fall back against the seat, the sound of the movie faded and everything around him became blurry. The familiar tingling sensation at the base of his cock was growing more intense as he could feel himself getting closer to his climax. Feeling Trevor’s moans around him, his teeth dragging gently against him occasionally, and his hot, wet, tight mouth that was getting hotter and tighter by the minute just felt too good to ignore or convince his brain to hate.

Trevor could tell Michael was getting close, his hand tightening behind his head while the other tightly gripped the armrest. He quickened the pace, tasting the other man’s precum leaking from the tip. Greed was getting the better of him, wanting to taste Michael, swallow every drop, have it all over his face – fuck, he wanted it all. Suddenly without warning Michael jerked his hips up and pushed his head down, his cock burying itself deep in his throat, his hot seed pouring down it. Trevor did his best to hold back his gag reflex, keeping his head in place to let Michael release every ounce into him.

“F-Fuck… T…” Michael breathed out as his body convulsed during his orgasm. Half-lidded amber eyes met his, satisfaction spread across the other man’s face. Trevor’s moan’s hummed at the back of his throat, the vibration from it just adding to the prickling sensation he was feeling in his cock as the last of his come squirted out. He felt the other man swallow, his throat muscles tightening around him. That’s when he realized how hard he was pushing down on Trevor’s head and released his grip on it, letting Trevor pull back to at least breathe. As he moved back, Trevor kept his lips tight around Michael’s dick. His swollen lips slid back until he reached the tip, lapping at it with his tongue gently, gathering any extra leakage before he withdrew completely. Michael shuttered as he suddenly felt Trevor’s hot breath on him as the man gasped for some well needed air.

“Jesus fuck, T.” Michael mumbled, his hands going to tuck himself back into his underwear and zip up his pants. His cock twitched at the sight of Trevor licking his lips slowly and sensually with a look of desire in his eyes. It took all this might to keep himself from grabbing the other man’s head again and forcing him to suck him dry. “Happy now?” He asked in an annoyed tone, watching Trevor lean back into his seat, clearly content.

“Mmm… Mikey’s yummy.” Trevor murmured seductively. “Just like I remember.”

Michael shot Trevor a death glare. “Don’t fucking say that ever again.”

Trevor chuckled softly, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “I guess I’ll have to go to the movies with you more often.”

Michael scoffed at the other man, even though a small smile spread across his face. “Next time I’m bringin’ Frank along to protect me.”

“Ohhh, a three way! I like where this is goin’.”

“Ah, Jesus…” Michael groaned, rubbing his forehead as he shook his head. “You sick maniac.”

“And you love me for it.”

“Of course.” Michael answered with a short laugh. “My life would be _so_ boring without you in it Trevor.” He added on sarcastically, earning a disgruntled huff from Trevor.

“Very funny, cupcake.” Trevor growled at him. He leaned towards Michael, prodding a finger into the man’s chest. “You owe me, cowboy.”

“Fuck no! I didn’t even ask for this!” Michael snapped back. “Besides, you never take me to anything that bores me out of my mind.”

Trevor immediately grinned devilishly. “Then you’re goin’ huntin’ with me, buddy.”

“What?”

“Next Saturday. Be ready at four AM.”

“So, what? So I can jerk you off while you gut a fucking deer?”

“Aw.” Trevor let out a soft squeal, pinching Michael’s cheek briefly before the man moved away. “You know me too well, Mikey boy.”

Michael shook his head and rolled his eyes. “Christ…”

Realizing the credits were already rolling, the two men stood from their seats and walked out of the theater. Trevor walked close next to his buddy, almost nuzzling his side with his body, in which Michael did not protest. Upon leaving the theater, both men noticed a security guard stopping a couple near them as they walked.

“Excuse me, we got reports of lewd conduct going on in the theater. Do either of you know or see anything?”

Michael’s eyes went wide and he felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment, feeling his body going into panic mode. He glanced over at Trevor, noticing that he had stopped and was approaching the officer like he was about to say something to him, most likely to boast about sucking a guy off in public. Before Trevor could do so however, Michael grabbed him by his shirt and yanked him away, forcing the man to walk with him. “Don’t you even.” He threatened.

“You told me to entertain myself, Mikey.” Trevor said, grinning like a wild man when Michael looked at him. “I’m entertaining myself.”


End file.
